Klaine Klub
by littleblueweirdo
Summary: Wes, David, and a few of the other Warblers form a club with the sole purpose of getting Kurt and Blaine together.


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I'd very much appreciate it if you'd leave a review with some feedback.**

**I'm rating this T just to be on the safe side, I seriously doubt there is anything.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't be sitting my bedroom, listening to Billy Joel, and not doing my homework, I'd be making this canon.**

* * *

><p>"Attention, attention," said Wes, banging his gavel against the table, "I'd like to call the first official Klaine Klub meeting to order."<p>

Now, dear reader, I know exactly what you are thinking. Well, maybe not exactly, but for the story's sake I'm going to pretend I do. You are thinking what, exactly, is the Klaine Klub. Well, dear reader, allow me to explain.

Wes and David, being such good friends, decided that after hearing one too many times how dreamy Blaine's eyes were, or how beautiful Kurt's voice is, to form a club or a 'klub' in this case. The sole purpose of this club was to get Kurt and Blaine together. They had even gotten it made an official school club with t-shirts and everything. Of course they had to work to keep it a secret from Kurt and Blaine, knowing that the two wouldn't like it one bit. Mr. Beau, the man in charge of all school clubs, had agreed to let them keep the club exclusive, and would not post sign-up sheets like he did with every other club, for he also had witnessed the chemistry between the two boys.

The club, being exclusive, was small, made up of only Warblers, and not even all of the Warblers. Only Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Cameron, and Thad were in the club. Wes and David were hoping that they wouldn't get too many more members, because even though the club had just begun, it was still hard to keep it a secret, especially with blabbermouth Cameron.

Anyway, after David had called role (which hadn't taken very long), the seven boys began to plot how to get Kurt and Blaine together.

After a half hour of intense bickering, Thad spoke up, "Hey, isn't Blaine doing that King Island Christmas Spectacular?"

"Yeah, he's singing _Baby its Cold Outside_ with some chick named Cecelia Green," said Jeff, "So?"

"Well, won't this be his first time performing a duet? In front of an audience I mean?"

The other boys nodded.

"Maybe he should rehearse."

David smiled, beginning to get it, "And who better to rehearse with than Kurt? I mean, we all know that dude can hit those high notes."

"And the song is flirty enough that it might make them realize that they are both madly in love with each other."

"Exactly," said Thad.

* * *

><p>The following day, after Warblers practice had let out, David and Wes walked up behind Blaine and linked arms with him, one on each side.<p>

"Hi, Blaine," they said together.

"Hey, Wes, David," said Blaine, smiling at the both of them, even though his gaze was focused on Kurt, who was a few paces ahead of him.

"So we heard that you were doing the King Island Christmas Spectacular," said Wes.

"And we were thinking that because it's the first time you're performing a duet in front of an audience, you should maybe get a bit of extra rehearsal," said David.

Blaine frowned, "I've performed duets before? Remember last year at sectionals?"

"Well yes…but have you ever performed a duet with a girl before?" said Wes.

"No. Is it different?"

"Yes!" the two boys chorused together.

"Really?" said Blaine, "Well, I suppose a little extra rehearsal wouldn't hurt. But who would I rehearse with? I mean, we're all guys here."

"What about Kurt?" said David.

"Yeah, I mean, he can hit notes that some girls even can't hit," said Wes.

Blaine thought this over. "Alright. I'll ask him after dinner."

"You can find him in the practice room after dinner," said David

"Yes, he likes to study in there around 7:30," said Wes.

"I'm not going to ask you how you know that, I'm just going to go with it," said Blaine.

As Blaine walked off, Wes and David looked over at each other, and neither could help the large grin that spread over their faces.

After dinner, Wes and David made their way to the study room, which was empty, being that it was just after dinner and a Friday night. They had gotten to the study room in their own special way. It had started out in their room, and then they through Dalton's ventilation system (which David had mapped out on his phone) and were now lying on their stomachs, side by side, video camera ready at hand.

At exactly 7: 28, Kurt waltzed into the Study room, singing what sounded like Baba O'Riley under his breath. He sat down in a chair at one of the tables and opened his text book to some random chapter and started reading.

"Should I begin recording?" asked David, holding up the video camera.

"No, wait until Blaine comes," said Wes.

The two boys quietly waited in the ventilation system, and at exactly 7:30, Blaine came in, carrying a boom box.

"Really, Blaine? A boom box?" muttered David, under his breath.

"Shh!" said Wes, "Turn on the video camera."

David fumbled with the camera and somehow managed to start recording just as Kurt and Blaine began singing. The two boys camped out in the vents watched with glee as the OTP flirted their way through _Baby Its Cold Outside_.

"Thad's a genius," said Wes, under his breath, "Neither can deny the chemistry between them now."

"I can't believe this is actually going to work!" exclaimed David, but quietly, so their position would not be given away.

The song ended, and the two boys were sitting very closely on the couch. Wes and David simultaneously squealed as they watched Kurt and Blaine slowly lean into each other.

"Oh my god, they are going to kiss!" said Wes.

"I might cry," confessed David.

Sadly, before Kurt and Blaine could get within kissing distance, there was a sharp knock on the door, and both Blaine and Kurt jumped away from each other as a curly haired man entered.

David actually had a tear trickle slowly out of his left eye and down his cheek as he watched Blaine say so long and walk out of the room.

The curly haired man and Kurt struck up a conversation while Wes and David turned to look at each other.

"They were so close," whispered Wes.

David nodded and turned off the video camera. They watched as Kurt said goodbye to the curly haired man, and then slowly retreated back to their room.

* * *

><p>At the next Klaine Klub meeting, the seven boys watched the video of Kurt and Blaine and their almost kiss.<p>

"That should have worked," said Trent.

"Yeah," said Nick, "I mean, who is that curly haired guy, we should sue him or something."

"Oh!" said Cameron, "I know who he is!"

Cameron blushed as six pairs of eyes turned to look at Cameron.

After an awkward silence Trent said, "Well? Who is he?"

Cameron blushed even harder, "He's the New Directions coach."

"The what?" exclaimed Thad.

"The New Directions," said Cameron, annunciating carefully, "Kurt's old glee club."

"Oh," said Thad, looking slightly relieved, "I thought you had something else."

Wes and David snickered. They had had a very similar reaction when they had heard the name of their competition for sectionals.

"So what should we do now?" asked Jeff.

"Well, how did you and Nick hook up?" asked Wes.

"I asked him out," said Nick.

"Well that's out," said David, "I mean, Kurt knows how he feels about Blaine, but Blaine is so naïve, and Kurt is just happy that Blaine thinks of him as a friend, instead of someone in need of a mentor."

"We could always lock him in the janitor's closet and not let them out until they kiss," said Cameron. Though he said it as a joke, Wes and David both looked at each other.

"That's genius!" they exclaimed together.

The other five boys looked at each other.

"Okay," said Trent.

"Why not?" said Thad.

"I don't know how well this will end," Jeff whispered to Nick.

"We hook up in the janitor's closet all the time."

"Yeah, but those two locked up in a closet, no reason at all, I mean, do they really think it's going to happen?"

"It could."

"I guess it's worth a shot."

"It also gives us more time to come up with something worthwhile."

"You two love birds having fun over there?" said Wes, interrupting their conversation.

Both boys looked up to see that everyone else was leaving.

"Sorry Wes, we weren't paying attention," apologized Nick.

Wes sniffed, "Obviously. Doesn't matter, Thad and Cameron are taking charge of this one."

"So they'll be hiding out in the vents instead of you two?"

"Yup."

"Sweet."

With that, the second official meeting of the Klaine Klub was over

* * *

><p>Thad and Cameron were in the vent, this one being in the janitor's closet. They watched as Kurt and Blaine were both shoved into the closet by Wes and David. When they heard the lock click Thad turned on the camera.<p>

"What the heck?" asked Blaine.

"I have no idea," replied Kurt.

"Did you see who it was?"

"No."

"They locked the door, didn't they?"

"Yes, Blaine, I'm afraid they did."

"Oh dear," Blaine muttered, starting to pace in the small space.

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine." Blaine waved his hand, try to dismiss it, but Kurt wasn't believing it. Something was up.

"Blaine, you're obviously not, I've never seen you like this."

"Like what?"

Kurt shook his head, "You look… scared."

"I'm not scared, I'm perfectly fine."

"Blaine…"

"I mean, what do I have to be scared of, I'm only locked in a closet. I mean I have you and you're wonderful-" Kurt blushed a soft pink, and softly smiled at this, but Blaine didn't notice this, too caught up in his rambling, "So I don't need to be scared, and even if I was scared, well why would I be scared? I mean I've been in this situation before I can handle it. And furthermore-"

"Blaine, what do you mean you've been in this situation before?"

"Did I say that? I didn't mean that. I mean, when have I ever been locked in a janitor's closet with my best friend?" the blush that graced Kurt's cheeks deepened, "I mean, why would someone lock me in a closet? There is no reason for me to be locked in a closet. I mean seriously, just because a guy is gay, it doesn't mean that you have permission to lock him in the closet."

There were tears falling out of Blaine's eyes as he slowly sank to the floor, his arms hugging his knees to his chest.

Kurt's heart broke. He had never seen Blaine like this. Usually Blaine wore a mask, only allowing basic emotions through. The few times Kurt had seen the mask falter was when Blaine was singing and now. He sat down next to Blaine, and put his arm around him. Blaine sniffled, and buried his head in Kurt's shoulder.

"It's alright, Blaine," said Kurt, using what he hoped was a soothing voice, "Do you want to talk about it?"

There was a small silence. After a minute Blaine spoke up again, "You know how my dad was never fully supportive of me being gay?"

"Yes…"

"And you remember how I told you about the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Kurt nodded, "Well, at the time, I hadn't come out to my parents. They knew I had a date for the dance, and they knew his name was Taylor, but they thought Taylor was a girl. And for some reason I let them think that. Anyway, the night of the dance, after I had gotten beaten up, someone found us, my English teacher I think, and called the hospital. My mother was out of town, on some business trip, and wasn't informed of anything until she came back. My dad learned of everything, and he was so mad. Not because I had gotten beaten up, but because I was gay. When I was released, he had already enrolled me in Dalton. However, the week that I was released was Dalton's spring break. My father didn't want to catch the 'gay disease', and locked me in the attic for the rest of the week. It was dark and cramped, and it smelled like dead rodent. I was so grateful when the week was over, and I could go to Dalton. It continued like this over the summer, whenever Mother left for a business trip, I was automatically locked in the attic.

"One day, she had come back early from her business trip. She didn't notice I was gone, I guess Dad told her I was a friends or something. I remember hearing their voices. She was so enthusiastic about something. I don't know what, but it led her up to the attic. She saw me, and demanded to know why I was up there. She found out the truth. She kicked my father out and filed for a divorce. Even though my biggest bully is out of my life I still have to go here because I'm so scared."

"Blaine, I knew you've had bad experiences with bullies in the past, but I never knew it was this bad. I am so sorry you had to go through that. I wish I could help you not be scared but the most I can do is get us out of here."

Blaine looked up at Kurt. Kurt suddenly became aware of how close he and Blaine were, and how, if he wanted to, he could lean down and kiss Blaine, and he wanted to so bad. But he knew that Blaine just thought of him as a friend, and that would probably never change. So he untangled himself from Blaine, immediately missing the contact, and stood up.

"How do you plan to get us out? I mean, unless you want to crawl through the vents…"

Both Thad and Cameron froze, but before they could retreat Kurt said, "No way, I am not getting this wrinkled. This is the first time in ages that I have been out of the uniform and I would like to look nice. Besides, I was thinking more along the lines of this." Pulling a bobby pin from his bag, he jammed it into the lock and jiggled it around. With a click, the door was unlocked and swung open.

"You have got to teach me how to do that," said Blaine as Kurt helped him stand.

"Of course," said Kurt as he followed him out the door and down the hall.

Back up in the vents, Thad turned off the camera, "Well that didn't go as planned."

"Nope. I'm thinking we shouldn't lock Blaine and Kurt in anymore janitor's closets."

"After that story? Definitely not. And there is no way in hell we are showing this to the Klaine Klub.

"Agreed."

The two boys retreated from the vents and carried on the rest of their day trying to think of ways to get Kurt and Blaine together.

* * *

><p>After the janitor's closet disaster, the Klaine Klub didn't meet again until mid-February. February 15th to be exact, and I think, dear reader, you know exactly why.<p>

"What the hell?" exclaimed Trent, who, due to the fact that he had just recovered from mono, was being filled in on the previous day's events.

"Exactly," says Jeff, who was curled up with Nick, sharing a bag of Redvines, "So we sing to this Jeremiah dude, and the whole time Kurt is just staring after Blaine with this heartbroken longing look on his face."

"So did he say yes?"

"No, thank god. Then later we're at Breadstix, singing _Silly Love Songs_, and I swear, Blaine was looking at Kurt the entire time."

"What was Kurt doing?"

"He didn't look at Blaine that much. I think it was because he was still heartbroken from before, and that's understandable," says Nick, who had had a better view of the two during the performance.

"But Kurt still likes Blaine, right?"

"Yes. I think so. I hope so," says Wes, who was curled up in a ball, cuddling his gavel.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," says Thad, who was pacing.

David, who was on his phone, suddenly looked up, "Guys, did you know Kurt was a cheerleader?"

Cameron fell out of his chair. "No."

"Neither did Blaine. But apparently he is."

"I don't believe this," said Cameron, getting back in his chair.

"Yeah, according to Blaine he was on something called the Cheerios."

"Look them up! Cheerleading's pretty sexy after all," said Trent.

"Yeah," said Wes, perking up a bit.

The seven boys crowded around David as he pulled out his laptop and searched Cheerios Cheerleading on YouTube. After looking through countless videos of cheerleading girls, they finally found a video labeled 'Cheerios Cheerleading Nationals 2009'. The watched as Kurt, dressed in a red uniform, sang a Celine Dion medley in _French_ while doing _backflips_.

"Guys, I have an idea," announced Wes, the smile returning to his face.

The boys spent the rest of the evening looking up videos of Kurt and the New Directions. Then they proceeded to email Blaine every video of Kurt and his old glee club they could find, including, _Push_ _It_, _Single_ _Ladies_, _Bad_ _Romance_, and _4_ _Minutes_.

* * *

><p>About two weeks later, when Blaine approached Wes and David asking why they had blown up his inbox with Kurt's old glee club performances, they couldn't help but frown.<p>

"Did you not enjoy it Blainers?" asked Wes.

"Yeah, we thought that you would enjoy them," said David.

"Yes they were very nice; all I want to know is why, though."

Wes and David looked at each other, and then back at Blaine. "Did you even watch those videos?" they asked simultaneously.

"Well…no."

"Blainey! Why not?" David whined.

"Because I don't think it's fair to watch our competition."

"They spent a spy."

"Well yeah, but he's my best friend."

"Nothing more?" inquired Wes.

"Um…no."

"Do you want him to be more?" asked David

Blaine blushed. "No! I mean he's nice and all, and not bad looking or anything but…"

"This is why you needed to watch the videos," said Wes, as he pulled up Kurt singing _Single_ _Ladies_ on his phone.

"He was a football player?!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yes, now shut up and watch."

Wes and David watched Blaine with amusement as Blaine stared open mouthed at the video of Kurt, his eyes glazing over when Kurt got his hips going.

"Wow," said Blaine when the video had finished.

"Exactly," said Wes.

"He is so sexy and those hips…" he licked his lips.

"Still think he's just a friend?" said Wes, his eyes crinkling.

"What?" said Blaine, snapping out of his trance.

"Do you still think Kurt is just a friend?" asked Wes again.

"Yes. I mean, he's like super mega foxy awesome hot, but I don't think he'll ever be more than a friend," said Blaine, frowning.

"Why?"

"Because even if I wanted him as a boyfriend, which I don't, I have to take his feelings into consideration too, and if I asked him out, and he said no, I don't think I could take that rejection. I need Kurt in my life, he makes everything better, and he knows how to cheer me up when I'm upset, and I'd rather not lose him, even if that means keeping him as just a friend forever."

Wes and David smiled as Blaine finally got it.

"Oh my god, I'm in love with Kurt!"

"Yes you are, now why don't you go tell him that?" said David.

"Yes, he's right over there," said Wes, pointing at Kurt, who was walking towards them.

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?" demanded Wes.

"Because he doesn't feel the same way!"

"Yes he does!" Wes and David exclaim.

"How could he? I mean, after the Gap Attack, and how I kissed Rachel, and though I was _straight_. And then I said he looked like he was having gas pains Tuesday when we were doing _Animal_-"

"YOU WHAT?" David shouted.

"He was trying too hard!" said Blaine, trying to defend himself, "He's obviously very sexy when he's not trying-"

"Who's sexy?" came Kurt's voice. He was finally within earshot of the three boys, and soon he was standing right next to Blaine.

"Tom Felton," said Blaine quickly.

Wes rolled his eyes, and David shook his head.

Kurt didn't seem to notice, and soon he and Blaine were discussing Drarry and how Ginny was so wrong for Harry.

"Wes," said David.

"Yes?"

"We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p>For the next two months the Klaine Klub continued to sabotage Kurt and Blaine, trying to get them to admit their feelings for each other. Wes, David, and Thad took advantage of their position on the Council and had Kurt and Blaine singing many romantic duets together. There wasn't much more they could do. One day, they even called in the New Directions for help, but some chick named Rachel wouldn't let them meet up due to the fact that they were competition. The following meeting, however, is when things finally started to happen.<p>

"Where's Cameron?" David asked.

"I don't know, I'm texting him now," replied Trent.

Before Trent could hit send, though, Cameron came running in.

"He knows!" he exclaimed between breaths of air.

"Who knows?" asked Jeff, but before Cameron could reply, Kurt came storming in.

"Are you guys serious?" demanded Kurt, "Klaine Klub?"

David winced, "We were only trying to get you and Blaine together."

"Why?"

"Because Blaine is totally in love with you, but he thinks that you only like him as a friend, and we know that you're like also totally in love with him too," said Trent.

"So you took it upon yourselves to get us together?"

"…Yes?"

"Is that the reason for all the romantic duets all of a sudden?"

"Yes."

"And you're the reason he has seen those videos of my past performances?"

"Yes, and before you ask, we're to blame for the janitor's closet, and _Baby_ _It's_ _Cold_ _Outside_."

"_You_ locked us in the janitor's closet?"

"We didn't know he was claustrophobic!" said Cameron.

"Oh, I didn't know he told you about it."

"He didn't, we were in the vents."

"You all were in the vents?"

"Well, just me and Thad."

"And _Baby_ _It's_ _Cold_ _Outside_? What did you have to do with that one?"

"We suggested that he rehearsed with you. Wes and I were in the vents for that one," said David.

"And you're sure he likes me back?"

All seven boys stared. "Yes!" they all exclaimed at once, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Seriously Kurt, he talks about you nonstop-"

"I have to live with him, do you know how many times I've woken up to him moaning your name in his sleep-"

"I knew exactly what you looked like before I met you, and I hadn't even seen a picture-"

Kurt shook his head, not believing any of it. "I think if Blaine liked me, he would have told me."

"Well, yeah. I guess. But we all know what happened with you know who. I mean, maybe he thinks you're not ready," said Nick

"Okay, one, Karofsky is not Voldemort, and two, I've been over that for a while now. I mean I'm upset my first kiss was wasted, but I'm not scarred by it."

"Does Blaine know that?"

"I think he does."

"I don't think he does," said Nick, "I think you should tell him."

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "I just might."

"Or," said Wes, "You could let us set something up…?"

Kurt thought it over and slowly began to nod. "Why not?" he said, "I mean I'd hate to see all you're hard work put to waste. But what do you suggest we do?"

"Leave that up to us," said Wes, smiling.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine and the rest of the Warblers were at McKinley's Night of Neglect. They were the only ones in the audience, but that was all right in Kurt's mind. Less people to humiliate himself in front of.<p>

Though the Klaine Klub had reassured him again and again that Blaine returned his feelings, he didn't quite believe them.

Soon it was time. "I'm going to go use the restroom," Kurt whispered to Blaine as he rose out of his seat. Blaine just nodded, too absorbed in the bag of Redvines he had brought along. They were, after all, his favorite candy.

Kurt made his way backstage.

"Ready, white boy?" asked Mercedes.

"No, but I'm doing this anyways," replied Kurt.

"You'll be amazing," she reassured him, giving him a hug.

"I hope so," he said hugging her back.

He walked on to the stage and took a breath.

Blaine looked up from his bag of Redvines as he heard a very familiar counter tenor begin to sing.

Kurt. Kurt was singing. Why was Kurt singing?

_Don't go changing, to try and please me  
>You never let me down before<br>Don't imagine you're too familiar  
>And I don't see you anymore<em>

Blaine's heart started beating impossibly fast as Kurt caught his eye.

_I would not leave you in times of trouble  
>We never could have come this far<br>I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
>I'll take you just the way you are<em>

_Don't go trying some new fashion_  
><em>Don't change the color of your hair<em>  
><em>You always have my unspoken passion<em>  
><em>Although I might not seem to care<em>

Kurt never broke eye contact with Blaine.

_I don't want clever conversation  
>I never want to work that hard<br>I just want someone that I can talk to  
>I want you just the way you are.<em>

Kurt was singing to _him_.

_I need to know that you will always be  
>The same old someone that I knew<br>What will it take 'till you believe in me  
>The way that I believe in you.<em>

_I said I love you and that's forever_  
><em>And this I promise from my heart<em>  
><em>I couldn't love you any better<em>  
><em>I love you just the way you are<em>

Blaine sat there, open mouthed, as Kurt finished the song, and walked off stage. '_He likes me back!_' was all that was going through Blaine's mind as he stood up and ran out of the auditorium, automatically seeking out Kurt.

It didn't take long for Blaine to find Kurt, who was coming from back stage.

"Hi," breathed a nervous Kurt when he saw Blaine walking towards him.

"Hi," whispered Blaine, as he took Kurt's hands in his and rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"What did you think of it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd much rather show you," said Blaine, closing the distance and kissing Kurt soundly on the lips.

'_Finally'_ thought Kurt when Blaine had connected their lips. This kiss was different than the one he had received from Brittany, and much different than the one he had received from Karofsky. This kiss was sweet and chaste, but loving and honest and full of promise at the same time.

"I love you," Kurt said, when they had pulled away.

"I love you too," said Blaine, smiling, because he didn't think this was ever possible. Kurt practically beamed, and kissed him again. Blaine didn't think he could ever get tired of kissing Kurt, and then Kurt opened his mouth and _oh_-

Kurt tasted strongly coffee, but there was something underneath. Something that was just Kurt and Blaine couldn't get enough of it. He snaked his arms around Kurt's neck, burying one of his hands in Kurt's hair as Kurt's hands snaked around his back. He could have stood there all day kissing Kurt again and again, except-

"Get some, Hummel!" came a voice.

Kurt and Blaine broke apart and looked to where the voice was coming from.

"Santana, we're trying to have a moment," said Kurt, clearly annoyed.

Santana chuckled as she put her phone away. She had obviously just taken a picture of the two boys kissing.

"Alright," she said walking away.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Don't forget to use lube," called Santana over her shoulder.

There it was. He blushed and looked at Blaine, who was blushing also.

"So," said Kurt, after the awkward moment had passed, "does this mean you want to be my boyfriend?"

Blaine beamed, "I'd love that."

Kurt smiled, "Come on. I've got a coffee craving."

Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand out of McKinley, both insanely happy.

* * *

><p><em>Later that year…<em>

"Kurt!" yelled Blaine, bursting into his boyfriend's room, "I got the year book!"

"Ooh, let me see!" said Kurt, grabbing the book out of his boyfriend's hands.

"Hey!" said Blaine, as Kurt began flipping through the pages, looking for himself.

"Aha!" he said, "I look fantastic."

"You always look fantastic," murmured Blaine, as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's stomach and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"True," said Kurt, "Aww, look it's you," then he gasped, "You're not wearing any gel in this picture."

"I know I know it's a mess."

"It's hot," said Kurt, "I am officially banning you from all gel products."

"You wouldn't," Blaine gasped.

Kurt only smiled as he wriggled out of his boyfriend's arms and rushed into the bathroom.

"No!" said Blaine, running after him, but it was too late, Kurt had locked the door and was by now emptying all his gel down the drain.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You know I can always buy more gel."

"And I'll just continue to pour it down the sink," said Kurt from inside the bathroom.

Sighing, Blaine picked up the year book, which Kurt had dropped when he rushed into the bathroom, and began to flip through it. He froze when he got to the club photos.

There was a photo entitled 'Klaine Klub'. In the photo was Wes, David, Trent, Thad, Jeff, Nick, Cameron, _and_ _Kurt_ all wearing a black t-shirt that said in big white block letters 'Klaine Klub'. Beneath was a picture of Kurt and Blaine's first kiss.

"Baby?"

"Yes, sweetie?" said Kurt, who was just coming out of the bathroom.

"What's Klaine Klub?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this; I certainly had fun writing it. Again, constructive criticism would be very helpful, so please, please, pretty please review!<strong>


End file.
